


[Podfic of] House Hunting I & II / written by seperis

by EosRose



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://seperis.livejournal.com/802737.html">House Hunting I & II</a> by seperis<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:13:20</p><p>Adam and Kris go house hunting. Ah, domestic bliss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] House Hunting I & II / written by seperis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [House Hunting](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11499) by seperis. 
  * Inspired by [House Hunting II](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11500) by seperis. 



cover art by eosrose

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/3wmlqeomlu7fwmn20e1gho9k6itm49f1.zip) | 12.2 MB | 00:13:20  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/6ceaauoogoluj1zvf43b12cqrw18cxsl.m4b) | 8.0 MB | 00:13:20  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/house-hunting-i-ii).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._

**Author's Note:**

> **Cover design credits:**
> 
>   * The image [Castle of Tarascon](http://www.flickr.com/photos/wolfgangstaudt/2449989442/) was provided by [Wolfgang Staudt](http://www.flickr.com/people/wolfgangstaudt/) under a [Creative Commons License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/2.0/deed.en).
>   * The font [Birth of a Hero](http://www.dafont.com/birth-of-a-hero.FONT) was provided by [Last Soundtrack](http://www.dafont.com/gyom-seguin.d1198) on [DaFont](http://www.dafont.com/) under a non-commercial license.
> 



End file.
